Eyewear with replaceable lenses is well known in the art. In certain applications, eyewear has multiple replacement lenses to accommodate different lighting conditions. Eyewear may incorporate a wraparound lens, commonly referred to as a shield lens. Eyewear with a wraparound lens is often used by individuals when they are engaged in athletic activities, such as biking, skiing, and running. A problem common to such eyewear is that they can fog up due to the heat and perspiration generated by the user during such athletic activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,775 to Bolle discloses eyewear with a frame supporting a curved lens along an upper edge thereof. Each one of a pair of temple arms is attached by a hinge to an outer side of the frame. Bosses extend downwardly from the frame, and have slots in their lower surfaces that receive the lens. Gaps are formed between an upper edge of the lens and a lower edge of the frame, between each of the bosses, in order to provide ventilation for the eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,505 to Bolle discloses sunglasses having an elongate curved frame. A curved wraparound lens is secured to a central portion of the frame. The lens of Bolle is spaced from the frame along left and right portions of the lens, creating gaps between the lens and the frame. The lens is secured to the frame by a plurality of screws. Replacement of the lens of Bolle requires a screwdriver and a plurality of small screws.
It is an object of the present invention to provide eyewear with a replaceable lens that reduce or overcome some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.